1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing apparatus which share information like save data among a plurality of applications (software).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a background art of such a kind, the document disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-183066 is known, for example. In the background art, among a series of software, save data of old software can be used in new software, and save data of new software can be used in the old software. More specifically, when certain software is activated, whether or not there is save data of another software is determined, and if there is the save data, the information in relation to the save data is displayed to make a user select the save data to be used.
However, in the aforementioned background art, even old save data may remain indefinitely, so that there are problems that the user erroneously selects the old save data, and the user requires a confirmation process of a created date and time and a updated date and time of the save data.